


The Itch

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: Trope Bingo Card [2]
Category: NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Nephilim, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: Just When Tony thought his family couldn't get any more complicated...





	The Itch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts), [shnuffeluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/gifts).



Scratching at his back with a convenient ruler, Tony cursed at his shoulder blades just continued to itch angrily and deny him any relief, not that he was surprised, as nothing he had done so far, including cream guaranteed to rid his back of itchiness.

 

“For fucks sakes…” Tony growled, absolutely done with the itch in his back that refused to stop.

 

“Problem, Tony?” 

 

The voice of Senior Special Agent Dean Winchester, team leader of NCIS’s Major Supernatural Response Team (MSRT), made him grimice.

 

“Yeah, Dean, I’m fine, Just this stupid Itch on my shoulder blades that refuses to go away no matter what I throw at it,” Rubbing his back against his desk chair, Tony grunted. “I swear I have blisters on my back, and there's not reason for this damn itch, even my doctor doesn't know.” 

 

Dean frowned. Ever since the supernatural was exposed a couple years ago, and Hunters were given (controlled) government jobs in federal agencies around the world specialized for them, the supernatural popping up everywhere wasn't unusual andymore. People still didn't automatically think “Supernatural” when something unusual happened, but Tony's symptoms and this Itch that even he had noticed Tony had for at least a week now, didn't seem “natural”.

 

“I'll get Cas to come down, look at it, how's that sound?” Dean offered, perching on the edge of the older agents desk.

 

“Woah, hey,” Tony protested, backtracking. “No need for our resident Angel to come down for a simple itch, Winchester, I'm sure it's just allergies to my detergent, or something.” 

 

Dean raised an eyebrow.

 

“You buy a new detergent, DiNozzo?” the Hunter  drawled, and Tony scowled.

 

“No,” the SFA grumbled, “Hence the 'or something’.”

 

“Look,” Dean conjold, “it can't hurt to have Cash check you out. If it nothing, no worries, the guy can probably even tell you if it's an allergic reaction. You've got nothing to lose, man.” 

 

“Fine,” Tony sighed, grimacing get as his back gave another throb. 

 

“But I'm telling you, It's nothing!”

 

* * *

 

 

“You're growing Wings, Antony.”

 

“ _ What _ ?!?” Tony snapped, eyes flashing with panic.

 

“Was your Mother an Angel?” Castiel inquired, voice flat.

 

“Well my father seemed to think so, he married her,” Tony snarked. 

 

Castiel shook his head.

 

“What I mean was your Mother a Celestial Being?”

 

Tony balked at the inquiry.

 

“I dunno, she disappeared when I was ten, left a note saying she  _ “didn't want to endanger her family.”  _ So I guess it's  _ possible _ . Unlikely but… is there any way to tell which Angel my mother is? ” 

 

Castiel hummed, and nodded.

 

“You would look somewhat like the Angels vessel, and the Angel would have to be strong enough to hide you from our senses-nephililim are not easy to hide,” 

 

Tony nodded.

 

“What was your mother's name? She most likely picked something close to her own angelic one.”

 

“Gabrielle Luciel Paddington.”

 

Dean and his brother shared a look, and they both groaned.

 

“ _ Sonova Bitch _ !” they snapped, glaring at the sky.

 

A new voice popped up from behind them, filled with laughter.

 

“Actually, I prefer Gabriel.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
